Second Chances
by xxashleyxx
Summary: "'You already know what's going to happen. Just tell me what I did before and I'll do better this time and if we just work together we can-' 'You died, Kara' he shouted it in her face, his pacing ending with him standing right in front of her." - Mon-El has been treating Kara differently since he got back to National City with the Legion. She demands to know why.


**Author:** Ashley

 **Title:** Second Chances

 **Rating:** M

 **Part:** 1/1

 **Pairing:** Mon-El and Kara Danvers (Zor-El)

 **Word Count:** 5,560

 **Summary:** "''I'm trying to stop my world from crumbling and I don't know how,' he muttered and she furrowed her eyebrows before stepping closer to him. 'Well, we have an edge now. You already know what's going to happen. Just tell me what I did before and I'll do better this time and if we just work together we can-' 'You died, Kara!' he shouted it in her face, his pacing ending with him standing right in front of her." - Mon-El has been treating Kara differently since he got back to National City with the Legion. She demands to know why.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supergirl, DC Comics or anything related to such things. The ideas, dialogue and plot points were _inspired_ by the show, but they are my own. Plagiarism isn't nice. Please don't steal my ideas.

 **A/N:** Happy Saturday folks (or whatever it is where you are)!

Just a two more days until we finally see our boy Mon-El back on our screens for real and needless to say I'm SUPER EXCITED. I know I should be posting an update to We're Having a Baby because I'm behind on that (annnnd I know we're all waiting for Red K, but that's still a work in progress), but I've been working on this non-stop since the 3x07: Wake Up promo was released...so I wanted to get it posted before the episode airs, just in case the actual episode made me change any of my ideas.

This is my second quickest turnaround for a fic since watching a promo (see: Dream with Me for my fastest ;) ) as I wrote it in three days, so I hope you guys enjoy my frantic speed written fic. It was going to be quick...but then it got long.

It was also going to be rated T, but then I figured meh, let's go to a light M...but who are we kidding? It easily became a descriptive M by the end (as per usual). Mind your ratings, kiddos!

I'd promise that it's not too sad, but that's probably a lie as I can never seem to gauge my angst-level accurately.

This one is dedicated to SouthernSugar84 because it was her heartbreaking idea and I just wrote the rest of the words around it (Blame her for your tears, as I definitely do).

Enjoy!

* * *

Kara had tried so hard.

She had tried to get him to open up to her, tried to get him to talk to her, tried to get him to realize that he was safe with her; that whatever had happened to him, she could help him through it.

But he hadn't said anything.

She knew he'd been in the future. She didn't understand it, but she knew he wasn't lying about it when he'd told them. She knew that he had been with the Legion this whole time; that he had been helping them take care of people in the same way that he'd told her he'd wanted to. She thought that that would've been a good thing. He had finally been able to be that hero to people that he'd wanted to be; the kind of hero she'd never gotten to help him truly become because she'd sent him away.

But he was different now. _So different_.

It had been months. _Months_. And he still wanted nothing to do with her.

Not in a cruel way of course. He wasn't being mean or rude to her or anything.

He was civil. He was kind. He was here.

But he was cold. He was detached. He was distant.

He wasn't Mon-El.

This wasn't the man she knew; the man she loved.

When she had seen him for the first time since sending him away in that pod, she had thought that she was hallucinating. She had thought that maybe there was something in the air on that ship that had messed with her brain; it combining with her sadness over missing him and turning her memories into a nearly concrete vision of him in front of her. But then he'd said her name. A soft _Kara_ slipping from his lips as he lowered his gun; his eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly in confusion.

He wasn't like that in her dreams. Dark. Worried. Uneasy.

In her dreams he was beautiful. Light. Fluffy. Enchanting.

His love always surrounded her and held her tight in her dreams; comforting and warm until she woke and was hit with her cold new reality without him. This Mon-El? He was the epitome of a cold new reality.

When she'd seen him in that first moment, she'd wanted to run. Toward him. Away from him. She wasn't really sure. She hadn't even known at the time what she'd wanted to do. So she'd just stood in place. Stood there staring at him, jaw dropped, until the others had caught up to her and discovered him standing there. She didn't even remember how they'd all gotten back to the DEO. She could only remember staring at him through the glass walls of the med bay. Watching him. Eyeing his form. Trying to determine whether or not she may actually _be_ dreaming.

She'd held his hand until he'd woken up. Until he'd woken up and slid his palm from hers; moved it away and out of her grasp. She knew then that something was wrong; that he was different, that something had changed.

It had taken a long while for him to finally start saying more than a few casual words to her. They were never alone together; his goal obviously not set on starting up where they had left off. He went to the DEO every day. They all argued back and forth, the Legion and the agents, about what to do about Reign; about the woman who was once her friend and who was now trying to take over the city. His opinions were loud, harsh and critical, but never to her. He barely even made eye contact with her.

He was standoffish and distant, but when she'd asked him that afternoon to come by her apartment later that evening, he'd agreed; surprisingly with little hesitation, but not surprisingly with no excitement in his voice whatsoever.

Since the second she'd walked past her front door, she'd been panicking. Panicking about what to say, about how to tell him she was hurting; that his actions, or lack thereof, were upsetting her.

She paced her apartment floor from end to end while she waited for him; her stomach in knots, her heart pounding its beat on overdrive as she waited for him to show up. When he finally did, she didn't even hear his familiar footsteps in the hallway outside. He didn't even walk the same way. She barely recognized anything about him anymore. His knock was gentle; the excited tapping of his knuckles against the door that she used to love hearing being only a distant memory now. His gesture against the door was quiet, almost timid, but she still nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it.

She told herself not to race to the door, but she was pretty sure she moved there far too quickly.

"Mon-El, hi," she greeted as the door swung open.

He stood there, his eyes avoiding hers, his mouth a thin line, all dressed in black; black jacket, black button down, black jeans. Even when outside of the DEO and when he wasn't working with the Legion, that's how he looked now: consistently contemplative and dark, trying to blend in with the shadows in the room so that people would stop asking him to talk about what he'd been through.

But that ended tonight.

"Thank you for coming," she continued, gesturing for him to move inside.

"You asked me to," he said, his voice monotone as he walked into the apartment. She closed the door and followed behind him, his feet taking him to the middle of the loft before stopping. When he didn't turn around, Kara thought it best that she start talking anyway.

"I asked you to come here tonight because…" she sighed heavily. "Because I need you to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" he asked, his back still to her.

"The truth," she confirmed, her voice strong and not backing down.

"Truth about what?"

Her arm lifted and she grabbed onto his wrist, tugging him gently to get him to turn around and face her. When he did, his eyes were up, but they were looking anywhere but at her.

"About everything."

He shrugged, "You know where I've been. You know who I've been with. There's nothing more to tell."

"Do you love me?"

His eyes finally flicked to hers, "What?"

She crossed her arms as she looked at him. "You heard me. Do you love me?" she repeated.

He didn't answer her; he merely stood there and ignored her question.

"I've been trying for months to get you to talk to me; to tell me why you've been acting this way. Why you've been acting this way around _me_. You don't treat anyone else differently. Yeah, _you're_ different: you're cold and pensive and distant. But you still laugh with Winn, you still joke around with J'onn, and you talk to Alex the same way you always have, but with me…everything's changed. And it just doesn't make any sense because for the life of me, I can't think of what I've done wrong."

He just blinked back at her.

"I know that I sent you away…that I put you in that pod and made you leave and I still feel guilty about that, you know I do. I've said it to you before-"

"And I've said that it wasn't your fault."

"I know. So clearly you're not angry about that, which makes this even _more_ confusing for me because I just don't understand why you're acting this way."

"I don't want to talk about this, Kara," his voice found purpose as he said it, the words coming out clear and sure; more so than any words she could remember him saying directly to her in the last few months.

"Well, I don't care," she said, standing in his way as he tried to leave the apartment, emotion bubbling up in her chest that she tried to ignore. "I don't care what you want. I've been watching you do what you want since you got back. I'm sick of it. I want answers, Mon-El, and I want them now."

"I don't care what you want from me. I don't owe you any explanations."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "No," she shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't get to say that to me. Not after everything we've done together. Not after everything we've been through. You don't get to act like I don't mean anything to you, Mon-El. I know that it's not true."

"You don't know anything about me anymore, Kara," he stated firmly.

"Yes," she nodded as she crowded in on him, moving into his personal space, "Yes I do. I know what's inside of you," she pointed her finger at his chest as she sniffled, her eyes watery with tears. "The person you were with me before you left…that's still you. You're _still_ that person. I don't understand why you can't be that way with me now."

"That's not who I am, Kara. Things have changed."

"Changed? Changed how? What's changed?"

He shook his head as he stepped backward, putting some space between the two of them again.

"Why won't you just _let me in_?" she nearly screamed, her voice cracking. The tears that had balanced at the waterline of her eyes for so long, nearly every day since he'd gotten back, finally spilled over and down her cheeks.

"I can't, Kara! I can't do this," he said shaking his head as he turned and walked away from her. She grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him back to face her.

"No!" she shouted. "No! You're not walking away from me this time. You're not leaving this conversation, pretending that it never happened and going back to this new _thing_ between us as if this is the way things have to be now. It's wrong! I don't like this! And I'm not going to settle for it." Her hands lifted and cupped his cheeks, pulling his face in her direction. Her eyes connected with his, piercing, demanding and he couldn't look away. "You're going to tell me right now what the hell is wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me?" he suddenly shouted, his voice loud and booming and her hands dropped from his cheeks in surprise. "What's _wrong with me_?!" His eyes darkened and his face hardened. "You don't know what I've seen, Kara. The things I've witnessed. The things I had to do to protect people. The world doesn't get any better in the future, Kara. It gets worse. Things get much worse." He began to pace in front of her, an almost nervous back and forth as the words started spilling from his mouth faster than he'd ever spoken to her before. "It doesn't take long either. The shit is going to hit the fan any day now. And I don't know how to stop it. I don't know how to make it better, how to change it, how to make it right."

"Mon-El," she interrupted his worried rambling. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't even tell me what's so bad about all this? What bad things are you trying to stop?"

"I'm trying to stop my world from crumbling and I don't know how," he muttered and she furrowed her eyebrows before stepping closer to him.

"Well, we have an edge now. You already know what's going to happen. Just tell me what I did before and I'll do better this time and if we just work together we can-"

"You died, Kara!" he shouted it in her face, his pacing ending with him standing right in front of her.

"I…"

"Reign…she knows your weakness. She uses it. A _single_ bullet." He was silent for a moment as he let the words hang in the air. "It was glowing green; the scariest glow I'd ever seen in my life, shooting from the barrel of that gun and toward your chest. All our powers, all our knowledge, and all our skills; the entirety of both teams working together and we didn't think of the possibility of a _fucking_ _Kryptonite bullet_." Tears were welling up in his eyes as the words were spilling from his mouth. "I couldn't make it in time. I _didn't_ make it in time." His voice cracked as his eyes slipped shut. "I can still hear the sound; deafening, so loud when she pulled the trigger. She was standing so close to you and I was all the way on the other si-" he gasped, trying to take in a breath. "I watched it shoot through your body, Kara, flying out your back, a bloody hole left in your suit."

His eyes were closed, but his hand lifted, fingertips resting perfectly over her heart, his mind having memorized exactly the position of the bullet that had taken her away from him. His teary eyes opened and his hands moved to her face, mirroring her earlier actions as he cupped her cheeks in his palms.

"You _died_. I stood there and watched you fall; your body crumpling as you fell toward the ground and I ran to catch you. I watched you take your last breath as you lay in my arms. You keep telling me that you want me to prove to you that this is me; the _real_ me? Well, I can't do that, Kara, because the _real_ me died the moment that you died. The real me is still lying on that concrete floor next to your body. I'm _still_ lying there on the ground where she took you away from me." His hands dropped from her face as he moved away from her again. "That's why I can't do this. That's why I can't be here, with you, like this, because I don't know how to save you and I can't do that again, Kara. I can't watch her take you from me again." He fell to the hardwood, his knees crashing down as his face fell, his hands barely muffling the sound of his sobs as he let out the emotion he'd been hiding for all those months since they'd found him.

Kara couldn't remember when she had started crying; the tears now freely running down her cheeks, her breath becoming harder and harder to catch with each word that flew from his mouth. She quickly fell to the floor next to him, her arms wrapping around his head, cradling him to her chest as he continued to sob.

"I can't do it again," he repeated, his voice cracking as the words came out in a rough whisper.

"Shhh," she mumbled into his hair, her fingers stroking through the dark strands. She knew all too well what it was like to lose someone. She didn't need to hear him or see his face; just thinking about it was enough for her to imagine the pain he was going through. He gasped against her in a sob and she let him go. She moved to get in front of him on her knees, her hands cupping his face, thumbs moving across his cheeks to wipe at his tears.

"Mon-El, no," she coddled him. "Stop this. I'm okay," she tried to smile. "Look at me," she pulled his face up to her. "I'm okay."

"I'm not," he sobbed as his tear-filled eyes connected with hers briefly before he looked away. "I'm broken."

The words rang in her head.

 _I'm broken_.

She knew exactly what he meant. _Broken_. She'd felt that way for months as she moved about mechanically through her life, just trying to get by without him; without thinking of the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch, the look of love for her in his eyes.

Her own eyes hardened, her jaw locking. "You are not broken," she told him sternly, remembering how J'onn had told her the same thing all those months ago. His sad eyes flicked up to meet hers. "I thought the same way about myself when I lost you. But I decided a long time ago that I'm not going to be that way anymore. I fixed myself, Mon-El. You can do the same. We can do it. I'm going to help you."

"I can't, Kara, it's too much," he shook his head as he pulled it from her hands. "I had you and then lost you, then I found you and lost you again. I can't get you back just to do it all over another time," he tried to stand up, his knees wobbling before he decided that it was best to just stay put. "I can't do the back and forth, the tug-of-war with what my heart wants and what my head says is a bad idea." His own hands lifted as he moved off his knees and onto his behind, sitting on the floor with his palms swiping at his eyes as he tried to wipe the tears away. "It's just easier if I fight it. If I block it all out and we just focus on going after Reign."

She shook her head as she moved to sit down as well, her hands landing on his knees. She spread his legs apart and scooted closer to him, her thighs moving over his, legs wrapping around his waist. He closed his eyes to avoid her stare. "Mon-El, I tried that," she said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I tried putting up that wall, pushing away feelings and people and just going through the motions of the day; being Supergirl and not caring about anyone or anything that made me feel human."

Her head fell to his shoulder, her nose in the crook of his neck before her lips pursed slightly, pressing a gentle, hesitant kiss to his skin. She felt his arms finally moving, fingertips a gentle tickle along her waist as he moved to hold onto her.

"You have to let yourself feel," she told him as her voice cracked. "I know it's scary and I know it hurts, but I need you-" she took in a shaky breath. "I need you to come back to me. The way we were before…but you can be better now," her hand moved to his chest, resting over his heart as she felt and listened to it pounding in his chest. "You're stronger now. We're _both_ stronger now. We can stop Reign. We'll change the future, but we can't do that if you don't open up to me…if you don't let yourself confide in me…if we don't work together to change it."

He was silent for a long while. She could feel his breath, a slowing, steadying breath against the back of her neck before he sighed; long and almost relaxed.

"I missed you so much, Kara," he breathed against her, his face turning, his own nose pressing into the crook of her neck. Her hand slid up along his back and into his hair, combing through the strands and holding his head to her.

"I missed you, too. Every day," she sighed. "This has been so hard for me. Losing you. Worrying about you. Thinking about you constantly, knowing that there was nothing I could do." She pulled back to look at him. "I know this is hard for you, but these months that you've been back…been right in front of me and I couldn't touch you, couldn't hold you, couldn't even have a real conversation with you while I tried to give you your space? They've been the worst of all." Her thumbs stroked along his cheeks as she blinked up at him. "Please, stop pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away," he tried softly and she shook her head at him.

"You're holding me at arm's length and you're avoiding me and you're not letting me in and I _hate_ it. I hate everything about it. Please, don't do it anymore. It's almost worse than when you were gone because at least then, I couldn't see you. But now? Now I see you everywhere and every day and I just want-" she sighed heavily, dramatically.

"What do you want, Kara?"

"You…I…I just want you."

She tentatively leaned in toward him, giving him plenty of time to push her away, to lift her off of himself and move her aside, but he didn't. He sat still, watching her lips move closer, her intentions clear.

When their lips met she couldn't stop the small sob that escaped her; the feel of his lips against hers nearly overwhelming her after all this time apart. His hands moved quickly, sliding through her hair and tugging, almost urgently, missing having the silky strands tangled in between his fingers.

"Kara," he breathed, his lips still moving steadily against hers. She groaned lightly in response. "We can't," he stated, breathless, unsure and nowhere near convincing enough for her.

"We can," she told him. "We should." She took his hands, pulling them from her hair before placing them at her waist, moving his fingers to wrap around the bottom edge of her shirt. "Take off my shirt, Mon-El, please," she requested.

"I'm scared," he whispered against her lips.

"Of being with me?" she asked quietly.

"Of being with you and then losing you again," he responded.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is _not_ going to be the last time you make love to me. We're going to win this battle. This is the beginning of our second chance, Mon-El."

"Second chance?"

"Second chance," she repeated before kissing him again. "I still love you."

"I still love you," he responded quickly, no hesitation to his voice. "That's never going to change for me."

"So that's it. No more lies. No more secrets. Just our second chance. Our second chance to save everyone from Reign and win this battle. Our second chance to be together like we should have been this whole time. Saving people; taking care of this city. Like we're supposed to. You and me."

His hands began to move, sliding her shirt up and off her torso like she'd asked. She kissed his cheek lightly before backing away to let him pull the fabric over her head. Her legs tightened around his waist.

"Take me to bed, Mon-El," she whispered.

His hands cupped her behind, holding her close as he stood, turning and moving toward the bedroom; toward the bed they'd once shared in the apartment he'd called home; the life that he would try so hard to remember at those really rough moments when he had to do things he didn't want to and fight in ways that made him hate who he'd become.

Her back fell to the mattress softly, her body feeling weightless in his arms after having spent so long without him holding her. Her fingers gripped the collar of the jacket he still wore, pulling him on top of herself before moving to push it from his shoulders.

"I don't want to disappoint you," he said softly against her cheek as his arms worked behind himself to get out of the sleeves.

She giggled lightly, "You never disappoint me here," she stated boldly.

He smirked, a crooked smile she'd always loved on him and thought she'd never get to see again. "I _meant_ that I want to save this city, Kara. I want to save you. I _need_ to save you."

"You can. You will. _We_ will. But right now, please save me from this…this ache that's been in my heart since the day you left. Let it just be about us for a little while?" She blinked up at him, a blush darkening her cheeks as her hands moved to the belt at his waist.

"Just us," he confirmed as he nodded.

"Just us," she repeated at a whisper before his lips met hers again.

Her hands pushed aside the ends of his belt before tugging at the button and zipper of his jeans. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling his body down to rest on top of her, his arms bending as he fumbled and landed on top of her with a laugh, her strength surprising him. It had been so long, he'd almost forgotten.

"Sorry," she whispered when his body crashed into hers. "I think I'm a little eager."

Then all of a sudden, with a _whoosh_ of air, they were both in their underwear lying on the bed. He grinned at her as he hovered above her, leaning on his elbows.

"Your speed got faster," she giggled.

"Practice," he said and her eyes widened briefly. He paused for a quick moment before his own eyes widened. "I mean-speed…I practiced my speed, not…"

Her hands moved to his face, her thumbs sliding across the worried wrinkles in his forehead and he stopped talking. "I know what you mean," she laughed as she watched his cheeks darken in a blush. "Don't tell me you're shy now."

He grinned, shaking his head as he leaned in to kiss her again, his hands sliding to her thighs, moving to wrap her legs around his waist. "I'm not shy…I just…forgot."

She crinkled her eyebrows at him.

"Forgot how you make me feel," he explained with a smile. "You make me…nervous. But excited nervous!" he clarified quickly. "A way I haven't felt since the last time we were together."

"The butterflies in your stomach kind of nervous?" she asked, her lips trailing down his neck and he nodded. Her voice deepened, husky against his skin. "That tickle in your chest that makes you giddy?" He laughed and nodded again. Her fingertips trailed along the waistband of his boxers. "That flutter of anticipation really low in your-"

He cut her off with a groan. "Kara, you know how I am when you tease me," he mumbled. "I won't last long enough for you." Her hand wrapped around his cock and he groaned louder, his face falling into the crook of her neck. "Kara," he breathed against her skin.

"Take off your boxers, Mon-El" she instructed.

He moved quickly, leaning back to kneel on the bed, her hand slipping away as his own hands rushed to his waist, pulling his boxers off his hips. She lifted her arms, her fingers wiggling as she urged him back into her hold. His arms wrapped around her back, fingers reaching for the clip on her bra, hastily unhooking it before sliding the garment from her body. Her arms tangled in his as she tugged her panties off and threw them aside. She laid back against the pillow, her eyes meeting his as he moved back on top of her; his gray irises sparkling back at her in a way they hadn't in months.

She felt his hand between her legs, fingertips running across her sex, sliding through her wetness before pushing two fingers inside of her. She moaned softly, her hands gripping at the muscles of his back. "Mon-El," she whimpered, her back arching as his hand moved, her chest pressing into his.

"Shhh," he shushed her, kissing her neck along the tendons tightly straining as she arched. "Relax for me, Kara. All in due time." His fingers continued to move inside of her to test her readiness and her walls squeezed around the digits with a force he longed to feel wrapped around him again. He removed them, his hands spreading her legs wider, thighs flat on the mattress on either side of him.

"Kara, can I?" he asked, voice almost timid as he held himself at her entrance.

"Yes, Mon-El," she nodded as a giggle and moan mixed together before leaving her lips, "Rao, I've waited too long already."

He grinned as he moved to thrust inside of her, a slow push stretching her, filling her in the way she'd been craving for months. When he was buried to the hilt, her arms and legs wound around him, he paused, his nose pressed to her neck as he waited; waited just to feel her wrapped around him, surrounding him in every way possible. "I love you so much, Kara," he breathed against her neck, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come back.

"Me too," she nodded, her ankles digging into his lower back, pulling him as close to herself as possible.

He began to move against her, his body rocking into hers slowly, her own hips meeting his urgently. His hands moved to her hips, pushing her back against the mattress. "I thought this wasn't the last time?" he asked. She eyed him with furrowed brows. "Slow down, Kara."

She smiled a crooked smile at him. "Right." Her mouth twisted as she blew some hair away from her eyes and his hand lifted, pushing the locks aside before caressing her cheek.

"I can already tell I won't last…I've been without you for too long. So slow down. You know, so I don't ruin my streak of not disappointing you," he grinned and she rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke. He laughed at her eye roll before leaning in to kiss her again, their lips sealed together as he moved inside of her.

Her hands were alternating between gripping at his shoulders, wrapping around his torso and threading through his hair; she couldn't decide where they should stay. She just wanted to touch him everywhere, every second, all the time and reignite those memories of him she'd been living off of for these seemingly endless months without him.

She could see his arms shaking by her head, the slight tremble that let her know that he was close without him having to say anything. She was about to tell him it was okay, just to let go, but he moved away from her; sliding out and backing up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached her arms out, her fingers once again wiggling at him.

"Where're you going?" she asked, her voice leaning toward sounding worried.

"I want to wait," he said and she knew that he meant that he wanted to wait for her to come before he did.

She shook her head, "Mon-El, I don't care. Come back," she insisted, but he fell to his stomach instead.

"But I forgot about foreplay," he said with a shrug, grinning up at her.

"But I don't need any," she assured him. "Just come back."

He frowned at her, a small pout on his lips, "But it's my favourite part," he said, his thumb flicking against her clit and her hips rose off the bed sharply in response.

One of his hands held her hips down, the other moving to slide two fingers inside of her as his tongue flicked at her clit. She moaned loudly, her disappointment in him moving away disappearing as her hands threaded through his hair.

He worked her with his fingers and tongue and watched her face, her eyebrows crinkling together, her lip being pulled into her mouth, her back arching as he pushed her closer and closer to her peak. Her mouth fell open, her heels digging into his shoulders when he suddenly pulled away. Her eyes flew open and she nearly growled at him.

"I think I'm good now," he smirked as he returned to her arms.

An almost pained laugh escaped her as his lips met hers and he pushed inside of her again. He picked up the same rhythm he'd had before pulling away, both of them quickly and easily nearing their peaks again.

"Kara," he whispered against her lips, their foreheads pressed together. "Are you-"

"Shhh," she shushed him.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hips speeding up, driving into her as he felt himself reach his peak, his body trembling as he came, his hand rushing between them. His thumb fell to her clit, moving across it feverishly, her back arching when he made contact. Mere seconds later he felt her walls closing around him, fluttering in orgasm as his name left her lips on a whisper; a sound he hadn't fully realized how much he'd missed hearing.

He lay on top of her for a long while; silent, steady breaths against her shoulder. She held him close, hands stroking up and down his back. She heard him sniffle and her eyebrows crinkled.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, shifting to try to get him to raise his head. When he did she watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey…" she whispered, thumb brushing across his face.

"No, I'm-I'm happy," he promised, his own hand coming up to wipe at his face. "I've just missed you…and I'm still worried."

Her hands cupped his cheeks. "We're gonna get her, Mon-El." He nodded at her. "I meant what I said: we have an edge this time. We're going to use it. We'll tell the team and we'll do this right. We're gonna win this time."

He smiled at her, the tears starting slowly to fade from his gray eyes. "Second chances, right?"

She nodded with a smile of her own as she pulled his face back into the crook of her neck. "Second chances."

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N:** Sending love to you all this weekend! I'd appreciate any comments and favourites you have for me. They always make me smile.

If you want to chat, I'm on Twitter _ashleymaria_ and I love talking about Supergirl (regardless of whether or not it's karamel related as it's still one of my top three shows) and anything else that I watch that we may share in common. Bonding with you guys over this show (and others) is one of the best parts about being in this fandom. Remember that if you don't have a FF or Archive account, AO3 still lets you comment and I can respond to it! I love to respond to all my fic comments, but FF doesn't let you respond to Guest postings. :(


End file.
